


Lance's Hypno Harem

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Impregnation, Multi, Other, Rule 63, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Legendary DefenderDiscovering a strange Altean artifact normally spells disaster, but in Lance's case it was pure luck. Strange as the item was it gave him a 'gift' in the form of a strange Quintessence energy that made his genitals bigger and surround his body in an aura that excited the pheromones of the opposite sex. Needless to say this had a profound effect on Allura, and so too followed a true reconcilation between their feelings for each other.This included girls like Romelle, Ina Leifsdottir, and a reverse-gendered Keith now lusting after him. A Paladin's work is never done.





	1. Lucky Four (Lance x Allura, Romelle, Ina, Keira  (R63 Keith)

  
  
  


**Lance’s Hypno Harem**

**Voltron: Legendary Defenders**

**For Pitt**

**By Azure**

  
  


Chapter One: Four Lucky Ladies Pt I, one Lucky Paladin

(Lance x Allura, Keith(r63), Ina, Romelle)

  
  


*******

Traveling in the Red Lion into the farthest reaches of space that it can take him, Blue Paladin Lance piloted his trusty lion to seek out the ‘Anomaly’ it had detected over an hour ago. He recognized the signature since studying with Pidge on Altean runes and symbology, all this time he tried improving himself to impress Allura. Even after the chaos with Lotor he still thought the world of that beautiful woman, she was much more than a princess and often the one saving them when it came to supernatural situations and miracles needing to be performed. Lance loved her, more than anything, and found it cute how well she was adapting on Earth now that they’ve all returned to the Garrison.

“Gotta track that signature, it’s Altean, so it could be something from that Colony Romelle talked about, but more than that it could be a really cool birthday gift for her.” He gave off a goofy grin as he rode the Red Lion over to the cluster of Asteroids surrounding what appeared to be the ruins of a temple up close. 

The giant robotic beast slowed it’s descent and made contact with the ground where he stood out. It was one large asteroid with its own gravitational field and big enough to make it seem like a small moon. Lance got out of the lion and used his jet boosters to flow over to the spacious temple. It was large, derelict, very alien in origin, and looked to Altean.

“Wow, some place, I wonder if it was doing out here in the middle of nowhere like this. Hmm, maybe it was a colony or distant temple or something ...better be careful.” He said to himself and floated towards it with Paladin suit safely protecting every inch of his body. 

Minutes passed and he arrived at the interior opening of the front of the temple, Lance saw nothing but ruins all around and journeyed deeper into it to find something. Anything that might make for a good gift for Allura, for him it wasn't so much about making her fall in love with him anymore, it was mainly about being a good friend in spite of his feelings for her. He knew she could never love him, not unless something changed and she was swept off her feet. 

‘Lotor made it look so easy charming her, that posh accent, those brains, and jerky good looks. Grrrg, he even got to kiss her too!’ Lance thought fuming as he stomped his way into what appeared to be a shrine room up ahead. He paused when he noticed a large stone altar in front of him.

Atop of it was a strange obelisk orb with glowing Altean symbols shining in faint blue. Seeing it up close wowwed him as he looked at it from below. Signaling his jet boosters to make him float up Lance was now at head level with the strange artifact. Looking from side to side to check if any booby traps would be triggered he carefully reached for the item and grabbed it into his hands.

“Got it. Huh, that was easy. I thought for a moment something was going to--”

*A Bright violet flash erupted out from the symbols on the device!*

“--happen?! Aaaaaahhhh!” He shouted out in terror and surprise mixed with panic as the glow of eerie energy erupted from the orb.

Suddenly those Altean symbols faded one by one and reappeared along his body showing from underneath his suit. Lance’s eyes glowed with a strange violet hue of Quintessence, a more abnormal version of it that had unusual effects on his body. Once the symbols finished transferring to his tanned-skin frame the light show stopped leaving the orb to remain ‘Quiet’ for the moment. 

He instantly let go of it out of fear and examined his body to see the strange Altean symbols all over it, Lance was in a panic now and tried brushing them off as though they were fleas. Thankfully the glowing symbols died down making him relax somewhat as the glow left his eyes. Breathing a sigh of relief and thinking it was just regular Quintessence doing its usual lightshow of life and rejuvenation like it did in the battle against Lotor, Lance proceeded to pick the orb back up. 

But then…

“Uugnh! Oooohff! It feels like something’s grabbing my balls!” He yelped comically and grabbed his crotch with both hands feeling a strange sort of pressure underneath. Puffing his cheeks and breathing out hotly in short ragged breaths Lance felt some kind of expansion take place leading to his manhood growing to a whopping larger size than before. 

Once the crushing pressure stopped he pulled his hands back from his crotch revealing a long thick impression of a fourteen-inch penis pressing against his Paladin suit. His jaw dropped comically as a result making him wonder just what the hell did he do to himself?

“I-I-I ...gotta talk to Allura! Maybe see if she knows something about what happened to me!” He assessed and reached for the orb grabbing it and making for his Lion by way of full-burst jet thrusters. 

While he flew to his chosen beast he wondered, with a hard blush, just how or why he was gifted with an unnaturally large penis now. Not that he was complaining, but Lance was afraid he had just stepped into something bigger than he was prepared for. Pun intended.

‘Maybe I should keep it? I might have to buy a new size of boxers, but ooh boy I actually have a monster cock now! This is great! Still very worried I might have contaminated myself with something Altean and nasty. Only one way to find out, need to find Allura.’ He reasoned and a dark thought entered his mind.

‘Find her and bend her over a table somewhere in the Garrison, rip off those pants and slap that brown ass of hers making her call you Daddy. Fuck her raw and pump the girl full until she’s having your babies.’

“Huh? What ...was that just now?” He asked himself looking around and feeling nervous. He quickly made his way to the lion and entered through its mouth with Orb in hand ready to return to Earth. 

******

Arriving back at the Garrison in almost no time at all, thanks to a wormhole brought up by Allura when he contacted her, Lance returned to the base with orb in hands carrying it to the lab where Pidge’s mom Colleen would be. That’s where Allura usually tended to be at times, as he jogged through the spacious landing zone of the base he saw the second Altean female he laid eyes upon ever since Allura; Romelle. The cute light-skinned Altean girl was a beauty and upbeat gem that he respected for her defiance against Lotor. She had creamy blonde hair held back in its usual style involving two long twin-tails, gentle pink eyes and cute little Altean markings on her cheeks like Allura. Romelle was very friendly to everyone and excited to learn new things about Earth constantly, the Garrison uniform she wore over her body did it not justice, but he could tell she had herself a nice girly figure underneath it.

He had just hoped to see it is all, if anything Lance considered moving on to her if he ever felt Allura was never in the cards for him.

“Hey there, Lance! What have you there in your hands?” She asked cutely as she bounced over to him.

“I have no idea actually,.” Lance began and held it out to her in his gloved hands carefully. “One day I was following this Altean signal and it led me to some derelict shrine out in the middle of nowhere riding an Asteroid. Next thing I know I found this thing, was kinda just looking for a regular Altean relic or something to give Allura for her birthday.” He admitted making Romelle blush and smile coyly at him with a knowing smile. The faces this girl made were priceless.

“Oooh.~ Still holding a torch for the Princess, Blue Paladin?” She asked making him blush and avert his eyes to the side.

“No…...yes. And it’s holding a candle by the way. Anyway, what do you make of it?” 

Romelle dropped her goofy face and became serious when she examined the thing, she held her hands over its circular surface feeling as strange yet dim glow of energy emanating inside of it. She brought back her hands and looked to Lance with a confused expression on her face.

“I’ll be honest, I don't know. Much Altean knowledge is limited since we were living out in the colonies all these years, but even so I fear this may be something far more profound and ancient. We may have to take it Allura herself and see if she knows.” She suggested and he nodded as they began walking away into the Garrison base. “But, optimistically it may be just an antique relic, she’ll most certainly like that as a birthday gift. Allura is often nostalgic for Altea after all, you may have hit the Potjack as they say.”

“Thanks, and it’s Jackpot.” He corrected her with a friendly smile. 

The two of them made their way into the Garrison’s main science building where the lab Allura was attending was stationed at. Just when Lance passed by some random jet fighter cadets jogging a mile around the building Keith, the Red Paladin, noticed something was up. The cool-headed yet occasionally temperamental brunette boy noticed something strange being carried around in Lance’s fingers. His brow furrowed a bit in suspicion making him leave his lounging spot to follow them quietly.

‘What does Lance have in his hands this time? Don't tell me that numbskull actually found something of alien origin without scanning it? If it had some kind of unique and dangerous Quintessence inside of it he could mutate into a monstrosity.`` Keith internally grumbled as he followed Romelle and Lance to the botanical lab nearby. 

Around that time Romelle passed by Ina Leifsdottir, the isclandic blonde fighter pilot with freckles and a blunt attitude that was close friends with the blonde Altean. 

“Yoo hoo, what’cha you got there, Romelle? Something alien, creepy, and likely cursed?” The cute tomboy girl guessed looking at it with her overly analytical eyes. Lance simply whistled nonchalantly while she looked at it more closely, just then Romelle spoke up.

“It’s a present, or at the very least an ancient Altean artifact Loverboy here is planning to give to Allura for her birthday.” Romelle revealed making Lance grumble in slight embarrassment after she said that. 

“Ggh! You don't have to tell everybody we meet that tidbit. It’s embarrassing.” Lance fumed cutely making Ina giggle and smile coyly.

“Well I’d like to go with you to see what it does. Might be fun, who knows, maybe I could also be your wing-woman on asking Allura out.” Ina suggested with a squirrelly smile making Lance slowly nod despite keeping the comically annoyed look on his face.

As the trio made way for the botanical lab Keith followed suit quietly analyzing that orb from afar. The longer he looked at it the more it just looked like an Altean bowling ball, still he felt something strange was going to happen and brought out his smart phone just in case he needed to radio a Quarantine team to come seal that thing away.

‘Lance, please be careful with that thing. I’ve got a bad feeling something is going to happen the moment you get it to Allura.’ He thought to himself walking behind them as they arrived inside of the plant laboratory. There all four of them stumbled upon Allura analyzing some rare Altean plant she and Coran planted earlier while Pidge’s mother Colleen stood by tending to a garden of roses and lilies until they noticed them.

“Oh! Lance, what have you got there?” Allura asked excitedly when seeing it and the Blue Paladin brought it over to a random examination table with Ina and Romelle at his sides. “Is that Altean? Those markings….I think I recognize them.”

Romelle nodded and looked closely at the ball just as Keith quietly snuck up on Lance and looked over his shoulder at the artifact. 

“Yes, I believe it is some old relic of one of the Lunar temples the Altean Kingdom used to establish across the stars way back when. I’m surprised it’s even intact, Lance here found it just recently.” Romelle pointed out with a smile and winked playfully at Lance along with Ina making him blush. Allura looked to him next and smiled sweetly at him.

“Well, you know...I just sorta picked it up on scanners earlier. It was glowing violet and blue with symbols all over it, but now after I touched it just sorta went dead.” He pointed out while pulling off the Paladin glove off of his right hand and lowered it to the surface.

Just then Keith’s eyes went wide in alarm as he attempted to stop his friend from activating that thing.

“Lance! No, wait!” He called out just as his fingers grazed the surface once more suddenly lighting up the symbols altogether making all parties huddled around the thing marvel at its mysterious light!

A bright flash of unusual Altean energy filled the room blinding Allura, Ina, and Romelle, making them shield their eyes while Keith stumbled from the lightshow feeling his body glow in a strange energy. The only person not affected was Lance himself as he looked around at everybody else wondering if he had made a mistake.

“Guys! Everyone! Are you o-uuggghhh! Ooh that feeling again! Not now ...! Uunnh it’s like someone is crushing my junk!” Lance whimpered in pain as he clutched his crotch again feeling his member re-expand and becoming fully erect showing through his Paladin suit. Huffing loudly at the pain of the straining confines his suit now provided he quickly shed everything off piece by piece until he was wearing nothing but the black leotard that usually came underneath it.

When he was done the glow died down almost instantly leaving Lance to look at everyone and see if they were okay. The girls all looked back up at him with a strange hungry look in their eyes that made it seem like they were eyeing Lance himself in particular. Seeing Allura eyed him this way made him blush and feel his heart skip a beat, but when he looked to Kieth his jaw dropped at what had happened to him.

“Lance, you idiot!” Instead of a gruff male’s voice coming out it was a...girl. 

Keith’s body had shifted from his usual lithe masculine frame wearing a red jacket to a limber female one with wide noticeable hips, slim fit waist, and ample chest sticking out of his shirt with a full set of 36DD cup sized tits. His face was no longer ‘his’ anymore, it was a girl now. As if someone had replaced the usual gruff and calm Keith with a young sister version of himself. Her hair was still dark and lustrous except now it was much longer and trailing down her side in a braided ponytail. The dark eyebrows were still there, but the masculine face wasn’t. Instead Lance saw a more angelic girl’s face in place of Keith’s old one, she still looked like him to some extent, but now had a full set of female lips, piercing dark eyes with long eyelashes, and a flustered demeanor as she looked at herself in utter shock before clutching her body as though somebody violated it.

Honestly, she was a cutie with a capital C and Lance knew it, his throbbing meat-log appendage knew it too.

“Keith ...? Buddy is that you?” He asked warily until she hugged her sides glaring at him with a snarl.

“Not anymore! I can’t believe you would mess with something like that to begin with, Lance! Look at what it did to me and ...Allura? Romelle? Ina? What….?” Keith, or more appropriately now called ‘Keira’ because Lance can’t get used to calling a girl Keith, looked over at the three ladies nearby and saw a noticeable change.

“Oohh, what’s happened? Why do I feel…..bigger? What ...happened to my chest?!” Allura freaked out when she felt her topside becoming much heavier. Through the Garrison uniform they all wore she held a massive set of jugs that had formerly been a pair of DDs that the spacesuit hid nicely to a full-blown set of F cup sized tits.

Lance nearly had a nosebleed when seeing her juggle them around then looked to Ina Leifsdottir checking out her own wider ass that made her figure a curvy hourglass one. Her topside had looked somewhat regular before, being a basic D cup set of tits, but now she had a chest as big as Allura. E cups to be precise, the freckled tomboy was now a total babe with thick bubble butt ass and large chest making her blush up a storm.

“This is...weird. I can just say weird, but plus side I’m a total bombshell now.” She stated frankly while Romelle checked herself out in a nearby glass cabinet door.

The blonde Altean saw that she was in the same kind of figure as Ina and Allura with a chest that had went from D to E in the same way Ina had. A cute blush formed on her face as she played with her newly grown mega-tits with her hands while Lance just watched. Over in a distant corner of the lab was Colleen Holt, who had also been affected by the surge of strang energy, the motherly woman held her own tits in each hand feeling them grow from modest D-cup proportions to full-on G cups. She was still unseen right now and had begun feeling overwhelmed by an invigorated sense of unbridled lust. The point she was now masturbating with one hand down between her legs.

‘Unbelievable. I...I what exactly did I do when touching that thing?’ He wondered until he felt his appenage throbbing again making him whine in pain as he clutched his crotch in a comical fashion. 

Keira, Ina, Romelle, and Allura all turned their heads in his direction with a faint pink glow in their eyes now and a look of feral hunger forming on their faces. Lance looked up in their direction and saw that all four ladies slowly moved over to him, prowling like they were going to literally eat him alive as he had seen in horror movies.

“H-hey..now! Take it easy, ladies, I know I screwed up by touching that thing, but I--!”

He didn't get a chance to finish when Allura suddenly cupped his face into her brown hands making his heart stutter as her face became close to his. Lance blushed heavily as a result and felt the hands of Ina and Romelle run themselves along his waist feeling up his mighty bulge through his pants. Keira watched from the side still running her own hands along her newly feminized body, she no longer had a penis or any male organs whatsoever. It was as if she was magically transformed into a girl permanently now and had a growing feeling of longing for the goofy idiot that was the Blue Paladin. Her mouth remained slack as hot breaths came out of it while she watched from the side. 

Both Ina and Romelle massaged Lance’s crotch with their soft hands feeling his pulsating manmeat underneath it while Allura held his face close to hers.

“Lance….I..I have never felt it until recently, but the more I see you these days, the more I feel you are worthy of becoming the man I’ll one day marry.” Allura began and Lance’s blush grew brighter as he nodded dumbly. “Hehehe, you have come so far from the first day we met, you know, from being a total goof to a sensitive compassionate, brave soldier that will help anybody in need. You even know me better than anyone else and for that I feel we are destined to be soulmates. So please ...just relax and allow us to treat you in the way you deserve.” 

‘Is this really happening? It’s not some kind of crazy dream?’ Lance questions until the lovely Altean Princess pressed herself forward wrapping her lips around his in a surprise steamy kiss that made Lance’s heart skyrocket with happiness. ‘It’s not a dream! It’s really happening!’

“Mmmhmm.~” She moaned into his mouth tasting him eloquently with lips smoothly sucking on his own in a gentle yet passionate lip-lock. Keira watched with growing want and bit down on her bottom lip while shedding off her jacket and pulling up her black shirt. Her large pendulous DD tits bounced free from their confines and revealed to the world a pair of perfect large mounds with pink nipples showing. 

Once she started unbuckling her pants to let her legs come out freely, without realizing why, Keira saw that both blonde girls started feeling up Lance’s massive dick with looks of fascination. This caused the tanned-skinned boy to moan loudly inside of Allura’s mouth, their Frenching took a turn to tongue play with Allura gently pushing the boy against the wall of the room running her hands along his chest lovingly while she tasted him.

“Mmmhh! Oohhh ...Lance….I believe we should get to the more fun things, don't you? I adore tasting you on my lips, but right now I want to taste something else entirely. I believe the girls here would agree, right Romelle?” Allura purred seductively once she pulled her lips off of his face with a smile. 

Lance looked completely dazed and wore a goofy smile of stupor until he felt the hem of his bodysuit pants become undone. He looked down to see Romelle and Ina both tugging the tight piece of fabric off revealing the shocking sight of his enormous penis measuring out to be fourteen inches long with five inches of thickness making it look almost like a horse’s actual cock. Lance already knew this earlier, but still, to see it in person was something else.

Romelle’s face salivated with a dream-like smile, Ina eyed it like it were a national treasure and licked her lips. Lastly, Allura marveled at him from above and took a step back to begin undressing before his eyes. Lance’s eyes started glowing as his heart started racing with rising lust and passion for the beautiful ladies, his member slowly stiffened to full-on hardness making it look like an extended arm colored in light tanned brown. Both Romelle and Ina could wait no more and get up to their feet quickly undressing alongside Allura to shed off their Garrison clothing.

‘This is happening. This is really happening. I can’t believe what I’m seeing, and I caused this by touching that orb?’ Lance questioned struggling with his morality and desire to fuck Allura right here and now. The other women, Keira included, felt like secondary objectives even though he still had a hard erection twitching at the sight of all of them.

Just then that secondary voice spoke up within his mind.

‘That’s right, take what you want, take them and ravage them until they can’t think about anything else other than you. You deserve it, use that power you’ve been given and charm any and every girl you can think of. Namely the ones you always wanted to fuck like Allura, and your dear sister Veronica. We both know you’ve had feelings for her when you were young.’ That voice said in Lance’s own voice but darker.

The more reasonable part of his mind denied his attraction to his sister, but felt his cock twitched excitedly when thinking of the glasses-wearing babe laying down in front of him with her top off exposing her creamy light brown breasts with a smile. He gulped nervously when he felt a dabble of precum leak out from the head of his dick, Allura saw it and smiled widely with a look of lust and excitement just as she started tugging off her white lace bra and panties. The clothing she wore over her creamy brown body was sexy as it was elegant, Lance honestly saw her pink nipples peeking out through the bra with a slight tuft of silver pubic hair showing through her panties. 

Hooking her thumbs around the edges of each article of clothing she pried them off showing Lance the full unrestricted view of her titties with a smile.

“Gguh! Allura….you’re so beautiful.” He commented with a dreamy smile making her blush just as Romelle and Ina both stood up wearing their own sets of underwear about to be taken off. Lance found himself starting just as hypnotically at their bodies as Allura and took note of what they wore.

Romelle’s now curvy highly sexual cream-skinned body wore a pink lace bra with matching panties, her pink perky nipples stood out the most once she slid her bra off of her body. Her panties came next, she blushed hotly when staring at Lance with a playful smile and revealed to him her sex with a light tuft of blonde hair directly above it. He looked to Ina next and saw that the fair-skinned tomboyish girl wore a simple grey sports bra and boyshorts over her figure. She wasted no time in shrugging them off revealing her newly enlarged tits with a soft dulcet smile. She even had freckles on her cans and some on her taut bubble ass making Lance whimper in arousal. 

Then finally he looked over at Keira, formerly known as Keith, and saw the girl shimmy out of hr black sports bra and black sporty boy shorts. Her lithe light-skinned figure was beautiful to behold and perfectly demure in an utterly feminine way. She tugged down each article of clothing revealing her set of large firm tits and hairless sex to him with a heated smile. Lance honestly saw her in a new light now and felt his heartbeat tightly within his chest.

“Lance…..? I...I ...we need you! Badly, and right now!” Keira panted while rubbing the folds of her sex openly with her right set of fingers. Such a sight was making the Paladin of Blue really see his former rival of Red in a new light. She was now a demure full-figured beauty that seemed really need for some physical attention.

Then again, they all did. Romelle, Allura, and Ina all stood naked in front of him now that they shed off all their clothing. He was staring at exposed pussies and breasts and skin as if there was no such thing as shame or privacy. His member twitched wildly as a result with all three of the girls in front of him suddenly kneeling down with faces hovering above his cock now.

“H-hey now ...what are you all going to do?” Lance asked feeling the bright color of red make his face glow. He could practically feel their breaths tingling his genitals making his impossibly large cock twitch in small sporadic bursts. 

“Mmhm, look at how large and fruitful it looks. Even his testicles are large, no doubt they could fill up an entire battalion of women if he wanted to.” Romelle pointed and reached over to fluff his balls gingerly with her soft hands. Lance growled in response feeling his arousal hit new peaks until Ina brought her fingers over to the lower end of his shaft.

“It’s big, like monster big, hope it doesn’t break us in half when we hop right down on it.” She added making Lance eye her incredulously until he felt her fingers squeeze the thick skin of his shaft from below. Ina smiled coyly with her usual aloof face and started massaging that portion while Allura simply hovered her open mouth above his glans.

“I just want to taste it already, be prepared, Lance. This princess is going to treat you like a king.~” She purred with a soft alluring smile then wrapped her soft brown lips around the head of his length making the boy shudder pleasurably as Allura started softly sucking on it.

‘Ooooh holy crap! She’s really sucking me off! I can’t believe this is happening to me!’ Lance thought feeling the dark impulse of said power flow through him as he watched her lower her eyes and work her face into his crotch with a smile. Her lips remained wrapped around the head of his length tightly slurping it past her warm wet lips. 

Soft sucking sounds followed as Allura started blowing Lance’s cockhead with an ever-increasing tempo, her lips suckled hungrily on it with cheeks ablaze and heart thumping wildly with excitement. Ina leaned in closely with her own set of puffy lips and wrapped them around the center of his shaft squeezing it’s fleshy surface into her mouth. She ran it along the surface lubricating it like Allura was doing giving Lance a sharp rise of stimulation and arousal he had never felt before.

“Uhhh! Ahhh ...Allura!” He panted hotly feeling the dual sensations of both women suckle hungrily on his penis. Lance felt the need to grab their hands and massage their scalps while they worked, then he saw Romelle lowering her head to be placed below. The moist spongy sensation of her pair of lips wrapping around the surface of one of his balls came next making him throw his head back and howl loudly in pleasure.

‘Nngghhh! So good! I never imagined I would feel this from Allura, much less than the other girls. And Keith-err Keira….she’s just masturbating herself furiously to me getting blown.’ He pointed out to himself seeing the ravenette girl now prop herself on her knees with a hand underneath her sex furiously rubbing her exposed clitoris while fingering her fuck hole with the other one. The girl panting hotly with her long braided tail hanging around made for a very enticing sight that had Lance blushing brightly when eyeing her. 

Suddenly he didn't see the gruff and edgy rival he had hated at some point, now all he saw was a beautiful ‘Younger sister’ version of him masturbating herself constantly to his fellatio session.

“Uhhh! Aahhh…..L-Lance ...! Ooohhh!~” She cried out while bucking her legs feeling her body quiver with impending orgasm while Lance felt this shaft beginning to swell up.

He looked back down and saw all three girls running their hungry mouths all over his cock and balls slurping everything hungrily and giving him untold pleasure. He felt like ripping out his hair to the sensation of it all, but instead, he settled for bucking his pelvis forward making them glue their faces to his waist. 

*Sllrrp! Ggh! Sllrrp! Slllrrp!*

“Mmhhhm!” Allura moaned as she bobbed her head constantly back and forth with her hair slowly coming undone before Lance’s eyes. 

In about a minute her ornate modest hairstyle came undone leaving her long silver mane to spill down her creamy brown shoulders along with Romelle. The blonde Altean quickly reached back behind her neck undoing her long twintails leaving her cream blonde hair to spill down her shoulders like she was a goddess. Both girls were so utterly beautiful that Lance immediately fell in love with all of them while they ran their tongues slowly along his length.

Romelle’s tongue lathered his balls, Allura’s whirled around his glans, and Ina hungrily sucked a piece of his shaft into her mouth letting her own tongue spiral around the surface inside her mouth. Truly it was a sensation unlike anything he had ever felt before and it was beginning to make him blow his top.

Lance clenched his teeth and held out for as long as he did with the girls all sucking hard on his length together in unison. He felt his balls beginning to pulsate and pump wildly with impending orgasm, his shaft swelled up and veins started throbbing making the girls all take notice that he was about to shoot his load. All at once Allura, Romelle, and Ina, started licking up the sides of his shaft together in frenzied passion. All of the girls had their eyes focused on him as he steadily began to thrash about feeling his ejaculation rip right through his genitals!

He came hard with a shout and Allura kept her lips firmly sealed around his cock feeling her cheeks puff up as thick bulges of sperm flew into her mouth! 

“Mmmm! Hmmm…..!” She moaned loudly with hearts in her eyes and started gulping down the contents of his seed one loud gulping noise at a time. She had to tilt back her head letting it all flow down smoothly like a milkshake until Romelle gently bumped her off so that she could get a taste as well.

“Ahhh…!” The blonde Altean opened her mouth wide open letting thick jets of heavily virile spunk shoot into her throat. She blushed brightly with a wide elated smile as globs of cum poured down her esophagus giving her a wonderful taste which led to her squeezing her lips around the tip-end of his dick.

“Hghh! Romelle….! Ugh!” Lance groaned loudly feeling sperm leave his cock still with Romelle swallowing down her load until Ina grabbed him next.

The islandic tomboy with freckles simply held his shaft by the neck with her right hand keeping her mouth open so that the thick jets of cum flew into her mouth! She blushed brightly with eyes closed as rope after rope of his sperm hit the back of her throat in a consecutive pattern.

“Hmmm.~ *Gulp gulp gulp*” The freckled tomboy beauty drank everything down with a blissful smile and latched her lips around the glans like Allura had done drinking the remaining payload Lance had been shooting out.

Honestly he was surprised at himself for cumming so much in one go and soon felt his ejaculation expire leaving all three babes with cum plastering their smiling lips.

“*huff….huff...huff* That was intense.” Lance panted as they saw them all smile and open up their mouths showing him a pool of his own seed resting within their pallets. Then, one by one, each girl shut their jaws tight and tilted back their heads swallowing their loads with a smile until they opened their lips back up showing nothing left.

This sprung his member back to life making him groan in slight pain at the sensitivity he was feeling. But then, the dark voice came back with the glow in his eyes making his member twitch violently as though pulsating with Quintessence energy.

‘Take them, now, they belong to you. As will so many others including Veronic, maybe even Pidge, her hot mom too. All you have to do is ...breed them. Won’t that be nice? They’re all obviously in love with you now even if the push was a lust-injected surge of abnormal Quintessence. Besides, Allura obviously has it bad for you now. Take her, claim her for life and love her like you always wanted to do.’ 

“Yeah ...yeah that’s right, isn’t it?” Lance said to himself dreamily until he noticed Allura getting up on one of the lab tables clearing it off full of equipment and got on her hands and knees readily in position.

She looked over her right shoulder at him with a sultry smile and wiggled her rear enticingly showing him the moistness of her sex. She wanted him to fuck her already.

“Well? Come on, Lance. Come and take me, I know you really want to.” She purred licking her lips erotically as he got up from the wall and shed off his remaining clothing becoming completely naked. Keira finished masturbating nearby and looked over to see the hunk with tanned skin get behind Allura’s prone naked body.

He held his hands around her waist squeezing her hips and securing his hold on her while his large member gently ground the area between her buttcheeks. Lance bit down on his bottom lip with excitement coursing through him and pulled himself back so that the tip of his spear aligned perfectly with Allura’s glistening sex. Thankfully both Ina and Romelle helped out by spreading open the Princess's pussy lips showing him a completely untouched, and rather tight-looking, opening for his dick. 

“Allura...I love you so much.” Lance breathed out making her blush hotly with a loving smile directed back at him.

“And I love you, Lance. Let’s finally make it official, and I must say a future King does deserve his harem after all.~” She said this when gesturing to the other three ladies in the room completely forgetting the Milf that is Pidge’s mom Colleen nearby on the floor furiously fingering her twat while in a fetal position.

The head of Lance’s dick slowly pushed into Allura’s drooling sex making her shiver pleasantly with a smile as she felt her insides spread out from within. Her buttocks quivered and her body shuddered pleasantly at the sensation of having her maidenhood slowly being taken from her. Her head tilted up with an eyes-closed smile and felt Lance’s thick shaft burrow more than halfway inside of her tight Altean pussy. 

“Uuuugh! Ahh ...Lance!~” She cried out in ecstasy as she felt the membrane of her virginity tear away thanks to his cock. Lance continued pushing gently into her sex until he reached the very end; that being the wall of her cervix. With a slight push he was balls deep inside of Allura’s body creating a bulge protruding from her stomach as he held onto her waist tightly with a smile.

“Hnhh! Allura! It feels ...so good! Aah!” He cried out tilting his head back and feeling the insides of the Princess’s pussy wring him tightly as he began sawing himself into her from behind. 

His waist gently smacked against her heart-shaped buttocks making her entire body sway and move on all fours. Allura had her mouth wide open , agape in quickly rising euphoria, as she felt Lance’s monster-sized meat stick pummel her insides gently with ever-growing passion. Romelle and Ina crept up along his sides running their soft hands along his chest with lips sucking gently at his neck like a pair of trophy girls. Lance, while continuing to bottom out gently inside of Allura, tilted his head to the right engaging Romelle in a heated kiss first making her slide her tongue down his throat. The pair mewled loudly into each other’s mouths tasting one another while Ina grabbed his left hand and guided it to her sex. His fingers instinctively started stroking her sensitive spongy folds making the girl riding herself on his entire hand getting finger-fucked with a delirious smile.

“Ahhh! Aaahhhoo……! Yes! Ooohhh yes!~” Ina cried out with an unusually euphoric smile on her normally aloof face. Her lithe big-tittied body bounced up and down on Lancer’s fingers feeling her sex getting violated voraciously by his strong digits. 

Slick squelching sounds flowed out as her pussy continued getting fucked by them while Romelle hungrily swirled her tongue in and around the boy’s throat with hands around his neck. Lance breathed into her face feeling her shudder pleasantly while they made out, their passionate lip-lock continued as he pummeled Allura’s tight Altean pussy from behind. The raucous sounds of intercourse filled the room up with loud noises such as moans and the clapping sounds of flesh meeting flesh. Keira got up from her spot on the lab table and walked nakedly over to where the action was taking place, the former Red Paladin now had a look of longing on her face as she approached Lance from behind with a smile. 

She brought her hands around to fondle his abs sensually with her fingers making him shiver as he continued sucking hungrily on Romelle’s face. 

“Mmhmm! Hhaahhmmm!~ Oooh I never imagined kissing would feel so good!” Romelle moaned loudly between pants and eyed Lance with a pair of heart struck eyes.

Meanwhile, Allura escalated her efforts in fucking herself on the boy’s meat slamming her ass voraciously into his lap feeling his megacock plunge wetly into her core making her bite down on a fist in blind euphoria. Her body jiggled and heaved against his frame faster by the second making her large tits jiggle along with her body. Her eyes were open and started rolling up in their sockets the more she felt Lance’s meat pummel her pussy tightly.

“Mhh mh mh mh mh mhhaaaghhh! Lance…!” Allura cried out in ecstasy feeling her insides churn and tighten around his invading cock. 

Lance’s balls slapped constantly against her sex from below a low-key chorus of slapping noises fill the air, Allura was on the fringe brink of orgasm at this point since he was hitting directly agasint her G-spot over and over again with precision. Having such a big cock on him made the effort much easier and Lance knew it. The Blue Paladin felt the tight constricting sensations of Allura’s pussy squeezing him tightly making him drive it into her even faster. The raucous sounds of coitus became more constant, to the point where Lance was rocking the Princess’s hips with hard feverish thrusts of his pelvis. She was practically bouncing back and forth on him horizontally now with Allura raising her body so that she could have herself being fucked in a more frenzied style. Lance grabbed her wrists instinctively and began slamming away into her cunt making thick splashes of cum gush out of her while fucked it.

“Oooaaaghhh aaahhh! Aaaaaahhhh!~” Allura cried out in ecstasy and shuddered suddenly as she came hard on his length! 

Her body shuddered and tensed up with insides squeezing his meat tightly once he had entered her womb.

“Gghk! S-so tight! I’m gonna lose it!’ Lance growled to himself feeling Ina kiss up his neck lovingly while Romelle worked on sucking one of his nipples into her mouth. He let out a mighty howl and delivered one final slam of his waist into Alllura’s body from behind sheathing all fourteen inches of himself into her sex. The woman screamed out in ecstasy and came a second time consecutively feeling his shaft throb and pulsate before sending a thick heavy payload of sperm directly into her uterus!

In a flash, she felt her womb inflate with Lance’s cum making her shudder pleasurably in climax as she felt the molten warmth fill her up completely. Each hard thrust into her body was me with another rope of sperm spilling into her depths. Lance bucked himself into her ass several more times while cumming letting everything out until he was done. Allura had dribbles of thick sperm oozing from her gaping opening once she was let go, she collapsed on the lab table wearing a delirious post-coital smile of pure happiness albeit slightly goofy. Out of nowhere a strange blue marking appeared just above the left cheek of her rear showing Lance the unusual sight of a Blue Lion head tattoo. It faintly glowed before dimming out leaving Allura with ‘proof’ that he had fucked her good.

‘Huh, didn’t see that one coming. I wonder if it’ll be the same with everyone else.’ He wondered while watching her body twitch a few more times making the cum sloshing inside of her creamy tight Altean pussy seep out.

In all likelihood, she’ probably be pregnant with Lance’s kid in the near future considering how much he came inside of her, but for right now he focused his attention on the other two girls next to him each looking expectantly at the guy before being pulled into his sides.

“Well then, how about you two next?” He breathed out feeling his lust control his every action now.

Romelle and Ina both shivered with excitement as they pulled him into a joint three-way kiss between their lips. They smothered them into Lance’s lips while Keira remained behind his body hugging her slender yet fit arms around his waist. Lance was still a little disturbed by Keith turning into a cute sexy girl thanks to that strange orb, but he’ll admit she was endearing and very attractive. His member stiffened up almost instantaneously after pumping a hefty load inside of Allura mere seconds ago. Both Romelle and Ina lathered their tongues hungrily all over hils lips tasting him in a three-way lip-lock that made Lance cup their asses tightly within his hands.

He felt them giggle and moan as they made out for another several minutes before moving on to the ‘Fun’ parts.

****

Starting with Romelle next Lance placed her on the floor over her clothing to use as padding. She gentle cream-skinned Altean spread her legs wide apart for him with a loving smile. Ina and Keira knelt at his sides watching as she spread open her sex exposing the ruby red glistening insides of her pussy just aching for his cock. Currently, Lance was feeling both Keira and Ina’s hands gingerly stroking his length as he readied himself to take his second Altean beauty for the day. Romelle was positively excited to feel his member inside of her pussy and held her legs up letting her feet dangle in the air.

“T-take me, Lance! Please! I want to be left in the same state you left Allura in!” Seh pleaded licking her lips salaciously as hovered over her prone body ready to penetrate her.

‘This is unreal I can hardly tell it’s not a dream and reality. Romelle is so beautiful, so cute and feminine like Allura. Oooh, man, what am I going to do if I impregnate her? Or Allura for that matter?’ He thought to himself grabbing his dick and lining it up along with the spongy folds of her sex ready to drive it into the girl at once.

No overthinking his thoughts Lance pushed the head of his length in seeing Romelle shudder violently in blissful reaction. Her toes curled up as she felt him sliding more and more of his length into her pussy from above taking her in a basic missionary position while her legs hung out beyond the hips of his pelvis. Romelle tossed her head back and forth huffing loudly in ecstasy feeling her insides stretch way beyond they’ve ever been before making her mind fry with blissful sensations that made her cum instantaneously already.

“Uuuuu Ahh!~” She cried out and came with her folds milking his length tight while spritzing cum all over his bloated balls.

Lance endured and grunted with clenched teeth, he waited for her climax to pass before he started rowing himself into her from above slapping her creamy Heart-shaped ass with his balls as he started fucking her. 

“UUgghh! Aaahh! Aaaahhhhh! Laaannce! Oooohhh!” Romelle moaned out with face screwing up in mind-numbing bliss. Her eyes closed tight and her mouth hung open airing out hot breaths of utter elation as she hung her hands onto his bronze shoulders.

“Hgghn! Romelle….you feel really good. I’m going to go faster now, okay?” Lance spoke out beginning to row his pelvis into her sex from above even faster.

His waist descended upon her at a more intense rate making her creamy body heave and roll wildly against his sundering hips. Romelle’s legs kicked up in the air dangling helplessly as they swayed around. The sounds of her pussy squelching to the intrusion of his member, Romelle felt like a small arm had pushed into her cervix with Lance pumping his hands sensually into her body from up top. He kept a steady gentle pace with balls slapping gingerly into her buttcheeks as he fucked her on the ground. She kept her hips rolling along his waist bucking herself back into his hips feeling her insides churn pleasurably in nonstop euphoric coitus.

Ina had taken to pleasuring herself to the sight while Keira simply held onto Lance’s side running her fingers along his left shoulder. Lance still couldn’t see ‘Keith’ anywhere inside of what he assumed to be his little sister version now, the girl was cute, alluring, and all-around fueling his growing lust. He tried not to think of things since he was letting his libido control his actions. Looking back down at Romelle, who writhed and rolled her pelvis up against his waist, he resumed smashing himself into her body from above making her legs jiggle constantly as he fucked her. The sounds of coital bliss filled the air, Romelle moaned and gasped constantly as her sex began squeezing his length tighter and tighter every ongoing minute this continued.

Ina cupped Lance’s face from the side and brought his attention over to her leading to another impassioned French kiss, the blonde tomboy eagerly sucked open his lips and pushed her tongue down his throat. Keira took to kissing up Lance’s neck forgetting her identity as Keith completely and embracing her new self as a thirsty girl for Lance.

“Ugh! Aaahh aah aaah ahhh~ Ooohhh Lance! Hhghhh!” Romelle screamed out as her body writhed uncontrollably with insides preparing to squeeze him in yet another orgasm. Her toes curled up, her feet jerked in the air sporadically as her body straightened out in a sudden climax!

“Ggghn!” Lance growled after he removed his lips from Ina’s puckered mouth, he brought back his head and slammed himself into Romelle’s creamy lower body a second time after thrusting into it a first. His balls expanded like moderately small water balloons as his shaft throbbed deeply inside of her pussy.

The Altean girl screamed out loud in ecstasy again and felt the oncoming deluge of sperm flow out inside of it. Her body wracked with orgasm shaking and twitching while wearing a delirious smile of euphoria on her face. Romelle looked positively beautiful wearing an ahegao expression, she kept her tongue rolled out and eyes rolled up into their sockets.

*Throb! Throb! Throb!*

Lance growled loudly while clenching his teeth, his pelvis grooved powerfully into Romelle’s waist letting out thick deluges of cum straight into the girl’s womb. She huffed and wretched wildly in orgasm feeling her womb bloat with his seed and screaming loudly because of it. 

“Aaaaghh! Ooohhhhh…..” She cooed happily in post-coital bliss letting her legs down around his shoulders with a blissful sigh once they finished.

Lance still felt his member remain hardened like a thick oak tree even after he withdrew it straight from Romelle’s sopping cum-filled depths. It came out with a wet plop and a gush of seed showing Ina and Keira both a shining example of Lance’s virility intact. As usual the Blue Lion head mark appeared somewhere above Romelle’s right buttcheek like it had done for Allura earlier. Lance paid no attention to that right now since he was busy sucking hungrily on Ina Leifdottir’s tongue with gusto. Making out with the blonde human girl for a little bit more he slowly broke off and looked over to Keira next, the pair looked into each other’s eyes and drew closer to one another without saying a word. Lance still pushed it out of his mind that this used to be Keith and not some attractive younger sister he had in secret, she looked the part alright. Just lost the usual gruff borderline emotional attitude Keith used to have, now all there was left was a girl that was lining up to feel his light brown cock inside of her next.

“Mmhhmm!~” Keira pulled Lance’s face onto her own roughly. Her hands held his head firmly into her palms keeping their lips glued to each other in a heated embrace that led to Lance moving a hand around the girl’s wide heart-shaped butt. He squeezed it into his fingers making her squeal cutely inside of his throat while their tongues curled around each other like eels.

“Hmmm.” Lance mewled back tasting her saliva on his teeth and relishing that he had tamed the Red Paladin right now. The faint glow appeared in his eyes as he made out hungrily with Keira, the lustful effect still radiated the area making an unseen Colleen Holt nearby grind herself on one of the edged lab tables with her pants down. She pushed the dull corner of the rectangular surface into her cooch over and over again just to sate her lust until she herself got a turn.

‘Uuuggghhh! I haven’t been this horny in years! Ooohh….. I need to get my turn next too or else I’ll go crazy!’ She thought to herself tilting her head back with a euphoric lip-bitten expression on her face. She kept her lovely amber-brown eyes on Lance from afar seeing the blonde girl named Ina lower herself down to his cum-covered cock again licking up the side of it like it were a creamy caramel popsicle.

Lance mewled blissfully as he felt the girl’s tongue slowly roll up its side making him shiver while he grabbed both of Keira’s buttcheeks tightly into each hand. The Red and Blue Paladin pair made out languidly with tongues passionately diving in and out of each other’s mouths. Keira then suddenly brought her arms around his neck pulling him in deeper to where their noses pushed against each other.

“Mhnnnghhh! Oooohh Lance….! You..idiot…!” She breathed out in what could be described as a Tsundere kind of action. Lance started chuckling playfully squeezing his fingers into Keira’s taut perky ass making her squeal again and shudder.

*Ssllrpp! Ggh! sllrrp!*

“Hhmmmhhm! *Do me already.*” Ina growled as she continued to roll her tongue sensually along the surface of Lance’s meat, she kept her right hand around the base end of his shaft jerking him off while slobbering all over his cock. 

Lance winced in pleasure and looked down at Ina, who winked back at him and slowly plopped her wet succulent lips off of the head of his member with a pop.

“So am I next or what?” She asked keeping that aloof look on her face despite feeling the grand need to be fucked. Lance held Keira closely to his side like a trophy girlfriend and smiled a toothy grin at her.

******

“Uuaaaaghh! Aaaaghh! Oooohhh yess! Hhgnhhh!” Ina howled loudly in ecstasy as she was pressed into a wall by the Blue Paladin. 

Currently the girl was pressed into the wall from the front with hands holding herself against Lance’s relentlessly thrusting. Her heart-shaped ass, similar to Keira’s in a way, pushed and squished up against his waist as it slammed into her constantly.

Her buttocks jiggled, her breath came out in constant gasps while her pendulous large tits swung back and forth as her body rippled with impacts form Lance’s waist. Ina bit down on her bottom lip closing her eyes shut as she felt the thickness of his member cleave into her sex without pause. Her pussy was being reshaped alright and she was losing her mind to absolute bliss while doing it. She had never had sex before joining the Garrison and only lost her hymen due to all the rigorous training she experienced to become a pilot. 

Right now though, her eyes rolled up in their sockets for she was feeling her cervix begin to open up due to Lance’s member pushing its way in. She moaned and gasped, and breathed loudly in constant ecstasy as he continued his assault on her body from behind. Lance was huffing loudly with a series of grunts keeping himself pressing into her while Keira sat nearby watching with growing arousal. Ina reached down with her right hand fondling her mound into her fingers and stroked herself off to bring herself to climax even faster. Her breaths came out in louder gasps as she closed her eyes and hung her lips open until she suddenly felt her position shift.

“Oh I’m going to want to see your face when you lose it, you know!” Lance grunted and grabbed her hips firmly before pulling back a bit and turning her around so that she was facing him directly. Her tits heaved and jiggled softly as he resumed fucking her tightening hole with unrestrained lust. 

Lance smirked as he pushed all the way into her body again making her stiffen up as her as an orgasm ripped through her body all at once. Ina shivered intensely and let out a restrained gasp of climax while her pussy squeezed his length right after. Needless to say the Blue Paladin endured and grunted as he pushed his waist up into her own making her legs rise up high above his shoulders.

Lance had her pushed up against the surface with legs high up in the air dangling helplessly past his ears as he plowed his light brown pelvis into her fair-skinned body. Ina hung onto his shoulders tightly feeling her buttocks rise and fall helplessly against the sundering bucking of Lance’s pelvis. Ina had a pure look of unadulterated pleasure written on her face, her mouth hung open, her eyes rolled up into their sockets as she felt the thickness of his magnificent cock burrow into her pussy in quick consecutive thrusts. 

Her pussy squelched tightly around it gushing every single he hit her cervix, coincidentally the girl found it to be her G-spot and shuddered sharply in unbridled pleasure every time he hit it. Lance had a smug grin on his face as he fucked the attractive tomboy up against the wall like a common whore. Meanwhile, Keira sat on another lab table nearby stroking her own sex in circles feeling her folds moisten ever-more by the second as she watched him plow the other girl. 

“Aaaaghh! Aah aaah aaahh aaahhhh!~” Ina howled loudly feeling her massive tits flop and jiggle with undulating her body made. Her insides churned and tightened strongly around Lance’s length, she felt every inch of that monster cock drive all the way into her core over and over again. Gradually her mind was turning into mush and giving her goofy smile because of it.

“Uunngh! Aahhh...aahhh...uhh ...yeah! Mmhhmm, c’mere.” Lance called out as he closed the gap between their lips connecting each other’s mouths in a languid embrace. He kept himself docked against her body making her legs rise up to where they stuck out past his head up high, it was a good thing she was flexible.

Ina moaned loudly into his mouth feeling his tongue worm it is way down her throat like she did him earlier. They slobbered and sucked each other’s breath out in turns with her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. Smacking noises of her buttocks slapping into his waist as he fucked her escalated. Ina gasped louder and louder feeling her insides squirting around his dick the longer this romp continued. Her toes started curling up as Ina slowly came to an abrupt orgasm making her wretch and shudder intensely in bliss.

She let out a shrill wail inside of his mouth then broke off lip contact with a delirious smile once she felt Lance shudder and buck up into her waist. Lance growled in pleasure feeling his balls bloat and expand sending another thick deluge of sperm straight into her depths! 

“Eeeagghh!” Ina cried out in ecstasy feeling the thick bloats of cum flow into her insides like it had Allura and Romelle. 

Her feet shivered and dangled helplessly around Lance’s neck, she watched his face contort into an expression of relief and pride feeling his cum empty out into her possibly fertile womb. Shuddering happily again she continued to experience her orgasm while rolling her pelvis along his waist, fair-skinned slightly freckled body against his tanned one pressing firmly against her bottom. Once more the Blue Lion head tattoo appeared directly above her buttocks like a tramp stamp tattoo but behind. Ina and Lance shared in on the orgasmic bliss with each other a bit more wit the former feeling so much of his sperm pumping into her uterus in one go. Panting loudly in post-coital bliss some more she eventually finished cumming and felt her limbs droop as Lance carefully let her down onto the floor. A goofy smile crossed her lips just like it had done for Romelle and Allura, Lance took a step back and surveyed the aftermath of his lust-filled rampage.

Allura was still hunched over a lab table with her ass hanging high in the air, her cunt was gaping and oozing thick amounts of cum from it still. Lance shuddered to think that maybe he might’ve knocked her up for good, but still it was a thought that he didn’t necessarily dislike for some reason. He turned his head to see Romelle laying spread-eagle along the ground with legs parted wide and sperm leaking from her snatch just like Allura, and now the latest addition Ina was left leaning against the wall in front of him wearing the same kind of face and oozing cum just like the others. 

‘Well,,hehe,guess that happened then. That weird orb over there…’ Lance turned his face over in the other direction seeing the shocking sight of Colleen Holt, Pidge’s mother, frigging her bare sex against the edge of the table desperately trying to bring herself off. Lance’s face flattened a bit in surprise for he did not know she was even in this room, or had simply forgotten.

“Huh, I forgot she was here.” He commented and blushed to see the beautiful Milf Colleen grind herself on the edge of the lab table with a look of desperation and lust on her face. 

She still had her pants on for the most part but saw peak traces of pink lace lingerie through her disheveled clothing, Lance found that she looked beautiful and alluring with hair becoming a mess while her skin became sweaty. Oh he was going to fuck that alright, Pidge’s mom had it going on with how wide her hips were and how large her breasts had gotten. He felt his erection stiffen up already and prepared to go over to her with aim to ‘seduce’ as per his dark thoughts were telling him, at least until he heard Keira speak up.

“Lance ...aren't you forgetting somebody?” A silky slightly high-pitched voice called out to him directing Lance back over to see Keira leaning back on her ass with legs spread wide and fingers prying open her sex in an invitation to him. She had a heated look on her face, her brow furrowed and her lips pursed with barely restrained lust. Her insides glistened heavily with arousal as she waited for him to pounce onto her next.

‘To think that used to be Keith, now she’s a smoking hot babe and I can’t...I can’t…!’ He growled feeling his cock throb heavily with lust as he approached his reverse-gendered teammate. ‘I can’t control myself!’

Lance literally bounced onto the unsuspecting raven-haired girl taking her by surprise as he got on top of her. He shifted his thighs to press against her own making them rise up to the point her ass lifted up off of the surface of the lab table she was sitting on. Lance smiled at her and prepared to take the raven-haired beauty he knew as the formerly male Red Paladin in Mating Press position. His light brown body hunched up over her frame with hands gripping her slender legs between his shoulders lining his member up with her sex and threatening to push it in.

Keira shivered slightly and bit down on her lip with excitement, all her feelings, negative, neutral, or otherwise towards Lance from the past had faded. All she felt now was lust and longing for his cock, just like Allura. Keira laid her hands behind her head resting them beyond it and allowing him a fully unrestricted view of her DD cup sized titties with a soft smile.

“I’m going to make you forget all about being ‘Keith’ and learn to love being ‘Keira’ from now on. You’re one hundred percent woman now and a very fine one at that, and …..I can’t help myself but want to do this. Hope you don't blame me if I wind up popping a bun in your oven.” Lance said with a devilish smirk making Keira blush hotly as he slowly pushed his length into her folds making her body shiver in utmost intensify.

“Ggghhh! Aaahhhh…..Lance!” She cried out with a flustered face and closed her eyes as she felt his appendage burrow slowly into her tight sex.

Her pussy folds extended beyond his shaft and wound up wrapping tightly around his meat squeezing him as she pulled him in. Keira bit down on her bottom lip as she felt her insides expand due to the thickness of his cock pushing steadily into her cervix. Keira shuddered intensely once she felt him push all the way into her cervix making it expand into opening up for him.

“Uuhhggh! Keira…! Hhaahhh!” Lance howled out loudly to the air as he began slamming his pelvis down onto Keira’s light-colored frame! Her legs began jiggling back and forth in the air, the sounds of her sex meeting with Lance’s large cock started coming out.

Keira was now feeling her innocence get taken by the one boy she often had animosity against in the past, now she was experiencing the blissful sensation of being fucked savagely by him against the table. Her body rolled against his own while his hips repeatedly slammed down onto her thighs in a raucous repetition of fucking. Lance dug his cock directly into her sex feeling every ounce of her innards wrap tightly around his length. Being driven by lust now he savagely bottomed out of her with balls slapping into her buttocks while he holding up her highs in his hands.

“Uuugghh! Aaahh aah aah aah aahaahhh! Laaaance!” Keira cried out with eyes closed and mouth agape in blissful euphoria. Her body heaved and rolled against his in rampant secession feeling her insides churn and tighten around him as he drove every inch inside of her tight pussy.

The slapping noises filled the air and Colleen Holt watched with growing enthusiasm and envy, she bit down on her lips watching from afar with legs quivering with much-needed lust for the boy ramming the girl in front of her.

Keira moaned and writhed loudly feeling her body squished against the surface over and over again with buttocks slapping voraciously against his waist. She felt every inch pummel into her sex over and over again making her gush all over Lance’s dick while he fucked her. Her large tits jiggled and bounced the harder he went, and Lance did start moving faster making Keira squeal even louder behind sealed lips as she felt his balls slapping harder against her butt. Colleen watched as minutes of sexually frenzied coitus passed by with Lance making the girl mewl and cry out in sensational ecstasy until he wrapped his lips around her own full ones resulting in a very impassioned kiss.

They screamed into each other’s mouths loudly while Lance tumbled over her frame keeping her buttocks raised in the air. It jiggled again and again with his meat pummeling the area of her womb. Coleen had started masturbating again to the sight and felt Keira’s impending orgasm about to erupt when the girl hugged her arms tight around his neck.

“Mnnnghhh!” She cried out loudly and her body wracked with climax all at once. 

Her pussy squelched tightly around his length making Lance buck hard into Keira’s body one last time before finally cumming. He tossed his head back gritting his teeth when he felt the sensation of his balls bloating with ejaculate and slammed himself all the way into her womb to deliver a hefty payload of his essence.

“Hhaaaaagghh!” Lance cried out with a feral grin as he felt thick ropes of sperm shoot out landing directly into her womb. He felt every sporadic pulsation of his loins fire everything off into Keira’s womb possibly impregnating her in the process, she was completely female now and likely to have it happen to her like it may have happened to Allura and the others already. Just then the anticipated Blue Lion mark appeared directly below her navel on the front side of her body. It glowed bright as Keira felt the nonstop deluge of Lance’s sperm fill her to the brim.

Keira mewled and shuddered again and again in post-coital bliss feeling every molten glob of cum spill into her depths. Their orgasms lasted a whole minute and a half with Keira looking up into Lance’s eyes with a peaceful smile before collapsing. Once he was done cumming inside of her he slowly pulled out leaving a splotch of pearly white goop gush out of her opening.

“Uuaahh….there ...whew….all four beauties down for the count. I think that satisfied the need pretty well if I say so myself.” Lance said to himself as he stood up, his member semi-flaccid, until he turned his head in the direction of Pidge’smother Colleen sashaying toward him half-naked and with a hungry smile on her face.

The lovely older woman had her shirt lifted up fully revealing her breasts to be as big as he suspected; G- Cups. She had over them a pink lace bra which slipped fast enough revealing her pair of pink puffy nipples perfect for sucking on. Her pants were down around her ankles slipping off of her legs as she became barefoot and slid her pink lace panties down her thighs as she went. Her moistened lightly fuzzy mound became clear to Lance once more spiking up his level of arousal. 

He felt his lust begin to take over for him just as she approached shedding off every strip of clothing on her person until she was completely naked. 

“Got another one in you,perhaps?” She asked biting down on her lip anxiously feeling hopeful for him to say ‘Yes’.

Lance just smirked at her and walked over with member bouncing with every step.

Seconds later Colleen was on her knees bobbing her head back and forth against his waist slurping languidly on his cock as if it were the most delicious treat she had ever imagined. Her lips slurped and squeezed around his shaft tightly while her left hand reached down underneath her body furiously rubbing her sex, the other held his member firmly into her mouth while she throated herself on it.Lance sat back in one of the random lab chairs enjoying the sensation with a confident smile, seeing Pidge’s hot mom throat his cock with basically little hearts in her brown eyes made him feel like a king somehow. The new energy flowing through his body made Lance feel different than before, he suddenly had the urge to repeat this with other girls he knows, like say Nadia, Veronica, Pidge, and many others. 

“Gghh! Here it comes.” He groaned feeling his shaft beginning to throb thickly again while inside of Colleen’s hot mouth. The woman merely pushed her face all the way into his crotch taking in every inch and feeling the appendage throb heavily before he was cumming. “Uuuggghhh!” 

Lance came with a howl and dumped thick batches of cum straight down the Milf’s throat filling up her stomach as more and more of it flowed down her esophagus.Her eyes rolled up into their sockets with a smile curving up on her lips. She gulped everything down as fast as she could and held onto his shins for dear life.

*Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!*

“Mmhhmm…..!” She gasped loudly when he finished cumming and drew her head back with a smile directed at him. Licking her lips clean the older woman then held her tits in each hand basically asking if he was ready to take her.

“So…..ready to fuck me?”

To be continued…..

End of Chapter

This has been for Pitt. Thanks for reading.


	2. Three More Make a Party (Colleen Holt, Rizavi, Veronica, Zethrid)

  
  
  
  


**Lance’s Hypno Harem**

**Voltron Legendary Defenders**

**By Azure/For Pitt**

  
  
  
  


**Chapter Two- Three More Make a Party (Colleen Holt, Nadia Rizavi, Veronica )**

  
  


********

“Oooohh, wow...Misses Holt. Ugh! You really know how to use that mouth of yours, huh?” Lance groaned blissfully as he felt the mouth of Pidge’s mother swallow up his dick down below.

He was standing up and leaning against the counter of another lab table with Colleen Holt hunched up on her feet pushing her head deep into his crotch fellating hungrily. With a plethora of loud slurping noises she sucked him off even faster after he complimented her, the lovely older woman looked up at him with little hearts in her eyes as she diligently gobbled up his thick monstrous caramel cock into her gullet. She ran her gentle fingers along his thighs affectionately as she continued her diligent pace of throating his large fourteen-inch member. 

“*Sssllrrp!* Mmhhmn *Ssppllt! Spplt spplt spplt!*” She started sucking even faster and pushing it deep to the back of her throat. With gag reflex fully tamed this allowed for Lance’s his entire length to plunge down into her moist slimy orifice, the insides of her mouth cushioned every inch he head for she was hilt-deep with nose tickling his light patch of fuzzy pubic hair underneath his navel.

The older, and rather very attractive, older woman was so caught up in this moment that she didn’t seem to care one bit that she was cheating on her husband right now. Lance too was so caught up in the indulgence of lust going on that he didn’t bother taking notice either. Granted it was largely caused by the glowing Orb within the laboratory radiating some kind of special Quintessence field that not only gave him a massively large dick but also large tits to all the women it touched. The Blue Paladin still had trouble wrapping his head around Keith turning into a cute girl now named Keira, but Lance wasn’t complaining. Fucking her, as well as Allura, Ina, and Romelle had been pure heaven to him and him alone. The feeling of Colleen’s mouth intensified with the woman now pushing her face into his groin even faster making Lance grunt pleasurably in response. He clenched his eyes shut and leaned back feeling the intense suction make his shaft throb readily as though making him want to cum right there. Lance struggled to hold on as he continued to push his waist into Colleen’s forehead making her taste every last inch of his swollen cock. The woman graciously accepted this by running her tongue all over the underside of his shaft making him feel even more oral pleasure as she kept a steady tempo of bobbing her head back and forth. She eventually felt Lance reach down to her head with both hands cupping the back of her head. Her face was pushed even more so into his crotch feeding her all fourteen inches and nearly making her gag. A soft quiet gaggle of squelching noises followed as she struggled to keep herself slobbering all over his dick without gagging, Colleen whimpered internally in happiness at the abuse and resumed slurping his meat readily hoping for a discharge of sperm. 

*Ssrrllp! Sspplt! Sssprt! Sllrrp!*

“Hhmm mmh mmh mh mh mhhmm.~” she whimpered while the man held back his head moaning quietly to the high heavens in pleasurable agony.

“Uuuughnnh! M-Misses Holt! Aaah!” Lance cried out in rising ecstasy and loosened up his grip on her skull allowing her to bob ferociously into his crotch with lips squeezing tightly on his length. This woman was obviously experienced and a far better dick-sucker than the other women earlier, granted he wasn’t picky, but he’d choose this prime Milf for a fellatio session any day of the week. 

Colleen hummed with eyes closed and started rolling her head around on his crotch sucking him ever harder. She occasionally wriggled her face into his pelvis tasting him as the shaft inside of her throat throbbed readily for ejaculation. The Orb started glowing brightly nearby resonating with the Altean marks now appearing all over Lance’s muscular athletic body. This caused the two of them to become even more frenzied with lust leading to Colleen to pull her face off of his slick throbbing dick and roll her face down to his scrotum with tongue rolling along his balls with a predatory look on her face. 

“Mmhmm….aaahh.~ Enjoying this, Lance? I know I certainly am. Fu fu fu fu.~” Colleen cooed lovingly as she slowly traced her tongue along his scrotum making the body shiver with lust-filled agony and breaking the dam of restraint on waiting. 

“Gggkh! That’s it, I need to have you already...c’mere!” He bellowed and puffed steam from his nostrils freeing himself from Colleen’s grasp as he bent down to push the woman onto her back gently by nudging her shoulders. 

She rolled herself back onto her rear then laid back giggling as he descended upon her like a lion about to devour its meal. Lance’s thickened member rose up between her creamy legs and with one hand gripping his shaft he used the other to carefully spread her thighs apart. Colleen felt excited to see the beast stir inside of the handsome Blue Paladin, she felt Lance’s strong legs push up against hers lifting the woman up off of the ground with buttocks pressing against his thighs. Her legs then dangled helplessly in the air right after in a position she knew to be a Mating Press. Knowing this made her even more excited have it happen in the first place and caused more wetness to seep from her quivering pussy down beneath her legs. Giggling payfully she reached down between her thighs and pried them apart allowing him the space needed to press his masculine body down upon her. Lance hunched a bit with feet planted just outside of her soft hips, his member carefully nudged the woman’s slick sensitive folds apart in an almost-teasing manner. 

Colleen shuddered blissfully and flashed him a sweet smile then felt begin pushing himself down upon her spreading open her labia with the head of his dick. She wiggled blissfully as she felt him sheathing more of his thick throbbing meat into her slick tightness making her mouth hang agape moaning silently in ecstasy. Colleen pushed her chest upwards causing her large tits to partially obscured Lance’s view as he growled blissfully with the insertion of his gargantuan brown penis into her innards. He felt the mother’s silken walls begin swallowing him up allowing him to pave the way towards her cervix stretching out the insides of her pussy wider than ever before. It felt utterly amazing to Lance feeling the pussy of Pidge’s mom suck him in like this, honestly he felt the woman may have now been ruined for her husband from here out. He could feel her tight muscles wrapping tightly around his length like a condom made out of spongy slick flesh. He felt her womb opening up as though telling him to go right on in and with a low grunt Lance bucked himself in past her cervix making Colleen air out a loud shrill sigh of elation upon feeling him inside of her womb. 

“Oooh man she’s tight! Ugh, I think I’m going to lose it inside of her already!” Lance growled loudly to himself feeling the slick tight pussy give him the most pleasurable feeling to date. Seeing Colleen herself pant laboriously in euphoria was just icing on the cake, and with one hard thrust Lance bucked up into her body penetrating her womb completely with large balls resting against the thick of her voluptuous buttcrack.

“Aaaahhhhhh! Ooooohh Lance! Uuuugghhh take me!~” She cried out with a blissful smile and started rolling up her own hips against his waist fucking herself against him until he started plowing her sex himself. 

Unknowingly her loud moaning caught the attention of an unknown third party perusing the halls just outside of the lab itself. She was a tall athletic brown-skinned girl wearing glasses with her hair done back in a loose spiky ponytail. She was one of the original four pilots assigned to the new generation of fighter ships alongside Ina Leifsdottir her closest friend. This was Nadia Rizavi, curious and seeking the whereabouts of her friend until she heard the noises of bodies slapping against each other coming from the other side of the Herbology lab. 

‘Huh, didn’t Ina tell me she was going to be here today? Something about seeing Lance flubbing it up in front of Allura or something?’ She thought to herself until she heard a gaggle of intense blissful moaning coming directly beyond it.

The nerdy tomboy blinked several times in a stupor after hearing what the moans sounded like and now had a hot blush forming on her face. Despite feeling she should allow some privacy curiosity got the better of her making her creep towards the sliding door entrance to see who it was doing the dirty deed. 

Meanwhile, back on the inside….

Lance started humping his body along Colleen Holt’s creamy light-skinned frame in unbridled lust. His hips slammed into her bottom as he hunched above her pressing his frame into her own and bucking into her with ever-increasing tempo. He was thoroughly fucking her pussy and feeling it squeeze his length each time he pushed into her depths sending ripples of nirvana surging throughout the older woman’s body as she screamed his name. Colleen had her head tossed back huffing loudly with eyes closed tight and mouth remaining agape moaning how good his dick felt pummeling her insides like he currently was. His tall lanky yet muscular brown body raucously slammed his hips back and forth into her sex over and over again causing her legs to jiggle back and forth in the air. Squelching sounds of pure sexual coitus came about and filled the room with bodily music. Lance pushed and rolled himself into the lovely mature woman underneath him feeling her insides coil tightly around his dick as it speared into her babymaker every passing second. 

“Aaaaghh aaagh aaah aaaahhh ahhh!~ Laaaaannce!~” Colleen cried out with little hearts in her eyes clearly delirious with pleasure while the Orb glowed brightly in the background during their fuckfest. 

Feeling of Lance’s dick pushing all the way to the back of her womb made her legs feel numb and her insides quiver in utmost elation. Nothing compared to this fantastic feeling, not even sex with her husband which now seemed obsolete since Lance was hitting her G-Spot directly with every sundering movement. His body pressed and bucked raucously into her nonstop fucking her passionately right there on the floor, Lance himself felt absolute bliss screwing this older woman and feeling her pussy wring his length tightly as they fucked like animals on the ground.

“Ggghhh! Ooohhh yeah! Mmhh, oh you feel so good, Misses Holt. Nnghh!~” He grunted out while pumping his pelvis into her buttocks over and over again. Lance kept his hands planted just outside of her shoulders while the rest of him bottomed out of her nonstop. 

His dick swooped in at an angle and pushed all the way inside of her gaping slimy pussy with ease, making a mess of fluids that then gushed out of Colleen’s quivering snatch. Her folds quivered, collapsed internally while her insides squeezed his length out of sheer need and desperation. The woman hadn't felt this good in a long long time and wanted more than anything to feel him cum directly inside of her likely fertile pussy. She bit down on her bottom lip and tossed her head around moaning and huffing in euphoria as he continued to heave his frame into her body with pelvis rising and falling. Their bodies meshed languidly together in beautiful sexual harmony with Colleen’s insides constantly throbbing in loud wet coitus. Lance started to feel her vaginal muscles beginning to clamp up around his dick as he pushed and shoved himself to the hilt inside the quivering woman. She was close now and would take him with her when she came, the thought of seeding such a natural womanly beauty made him even harder and drove him to push into her sex at an alarmingly fast rate. 

Lance growled as he began pushing into her body at a rapid-fire pace fucking her like a frenzied animal and making the woman’s eyes roll up into their sockets. Her tongue spilled out of her mouth, her back arched upward as her toes curled up with fast-approaching orgasm.

“Uuh uh uh uh uh uh ahhh! Hooooo yessss!~” Colleen cried out as she just now reached peak ecstasy the moment the sliding door entrance to the lab opened up. 

There in the doorway stood Nadia Rizavi with her mouth open in silent shock, she wore her unusual Garrison uniform over her body which did nothing to highlight her slender curves hidden underneath. Though she did feel ...excited to be seeing something like this to begin with, she was still mortified by stumbling upon the scene in the first place. Yet she was feeling hypnotized by watching Lance’s body rise and fall down onto the woman’s sex shoving his monstrous length into her cream-colored folds and burying it all the way to the hilt. He did so with a bestial grunt and slammed himself repeatedly into her frame feeling her body quiver and shake as fourteen inches of thick phallic meat plunged into just before cumming!

“Uuuggghhh! Here I come!~” He shouted to the high heavens while tossing his head back and feeling his balls pulsate with release.

At the same time he did this Colleen arched her body upward with legs straightened out beyond his pelvis succumbing to her own climax. She screamed out loud in with ecstasy while her insides coiled tightly around Lance’s length milking him for what is expected to be a massive payload of sperm ready to come. 

Nadia watched with hypnotic fashion not noticing the glow of the Orb reach her body as Lance’s balls pulsated following his slam into the older woman’s ass. He grunted loudly and came hard like a horse inside of the married woman underneath. The loud throbbing pulsating noises of coitus filled the air giving Nadia the mental visual of thick splotches of sperm pumping directly into Colleen’s quivering pussy filling up her very womb. The older woman thrashed about writhing in ecstasy while shaking her head left and right shuddering in climax. Her toes had curled up with her legs kicking about in the air, her hips quivered as she felt it all thick deposits of Lance’s sperm pumping directly inside of her fertile womb.

*Throb! Throb! Throb!*

“Uuuugh! Oohh yeah ...I-” Lance growled in pleasure after feeling his orgasm slowly subside leaving Colleen’s mound stuffed full of his cum. He was cut off in mid-sentence when he noticed the surprising sight of Nadia Rizavi standing there gnashing her legs together while watching them. Needless to say he was utterly surprised by her appearance yet saw her blushing face eye them both with perverse delight meaning she liked what she was seeing.

His attention was caught when Colleen let out another blissful sigh of great relief before collapsing right on the ground beneath him. She felt the warm thick overflow of Lance’s sperm oozing out of her gaping pussy leaving millions of his little swimmers to race to one of her eggs and implant themselves into her ovum sealed her fate to become a mother a third child in the future. 

Nadia stared at the scene of the now unfaithful Misses Holt relaxing on the ground in a state of absolute post-coital bliss. She bit down on her bottom lip and felt her glasses fog up for she now wanted what Lance had got going on, Rizavi looked around at the others including Ina’s naked sweaty body all oozing his cum and looking utterly spent with smiles on their sleeping faces. Turning back to face him she saw him stand right up on his feet leaving a spent sperm-filled Colleen Holt resting down on the floor heaving constantly in post-sex exhaustion. 

“Well? Are you just going to stand there or are you going to take those clothes off?” Lance asked with a knowing smirk while the Orb and the Altean marks all over his body shined on leaving Nadia with a hypnotized trance as she nodded eagerly with a smile to respond with. She quickly reached behind herself to lock the lab door and started unbuttoning her uniform jacket exposing her black tank top. 

“Y-yes! P-please do me next!” She cried out with a hypnotizing smile on her face as she eventually got naked in front of Lance’s eyes..

******

Seconds later, the sounds of moaning and sexual coitus resumed again….

“Uuahh! Uuuh uuh uuh uuhh aaaahhh! Yeess, ahhh! Y-you’re so big I can hardly stand it! Nngh!” Nadia cried out in unbridled ecstasy with mouth remaining agape moaning loudly as she rolled her pelvis along Lance’s pelvis cowgirl style. 

Her face was screwed up in sexual relief with glasses slipping off of her face, her head tossed and turned constantly while her body continued to roll along the Blue Paladin’s pelvis with swaying movements. She was truly beside herself with unrivaled pleasure in feeling Lance’s meat push ever so thoroughly into her sex from below. Her folds glistened as they wrapped tightly around his meat leaving Nadia to bounce herself around on his body at her own leisure. 

She straddled his waist after stripping herself naked from the neck down. Her black tank top was hunched up over her newly grown set of large tits that were now jiggling constantly along with her body. Those light brown mounds of hers swayed around in spirals as she rode Lance cowgirl style wearing a delirious smile on her face. Lance remained laying on his back enjoying the show and grunting quietly in pleasure as he felt her slick tight pussy coil tightly around his length. Subtly bumping his pelvis upwards to meet her movements he took great joy in seeing Nadia fuck herself voraciously on his waist. The slapping sounds of wild sexual coitus filled the room while Colleen Holt remained lying on her side unconscious next to Lance. 

“Mmnghh! Aaahh….oohh  **you **feel so tight I can hardly stand it! Hehehe.” Lance responded with a coy smile enjoying the sight of the girl fucking herself so passionately on his meat. 

He admired Rizavi’s slender and athletic body from below, she was still both curvy and slender in shape remaining perfectly feminine despite being a soldier. Her breasts had grown large from a modest pair of perky C cup titties to full-on doughy D cups thanks to the radiation the Orb was giving off. She bit down on her bottom lip as she rolled and humped her frame along Lance’s pelvis steadily increasing the velocity of her bounces onto his meat. Her ample brown buttocks slammed and pressed down into his thighs with insides coiling noisily around his meat, the girl was beside herself with pleasure and Lance knew it. He watched as his massive member cleaved into her brown glistening sex over and over again, her insides were already slick thanks to becoming aroused earlier and still she was tight enough to feel like a condom around his length. 

“Mnng!. Unngh!~” He growled in utter pleasure feeling her slick walls wrap tightly around his shaft while his balls slapped rapidly into her buttocks from below.

Colleen was still peacefully sleeping at his side passed out with a smile on her face, her gaping quim was oozing thick amounts of cum that looked like a small waterfall. This may have meant she was pregnant like the others if it wasn’t a safe day for her. Lance was now feeling pressure rise up within his testes while enjoying Rizavi’s lovely brown body rising and falling on top of him. His hips were feeling her frame grooving even faster on his waist feeling his dick plunge ever so passionately into her cervix. He knew Rizavi felt this and thus moaned out in euphoria at the feeling he was giving her. 

“Aah ah aaah aah aah aah aagghhh! Laaaaance!~” She cried out with eyes squeezed tight and body raucously slamming down on him even harder as though reaching her fever pitch. 

The sounds of flesh slapping into flesh filled the room up along with her moaning when Lance noticed the sight of Ina Leifsdotter crawling up from out of nowhere to get behind Nadia’s moving body. She stealthily crept up behind the lovely brown fighter pilot and pressed her large breasts into her shoulder blades surprising her. When she turned her face to see her the freckled tomboy reached around to cup both of Rizavi’s tits into her slender white hands.

“Aaah! Ina?! Y-You’re--mmmph!” Nadia was cut off in mid-sentence when she felt one of Ina’s fingers pressing against her lips silencing her. 

The cute islandic girl smiled coyly at her friend and continued massaging her tits around in soft sensual strokes making her whimper quietly while still riding Lance’s body. 

“Talk later, much later. Sex now, Nadia. Trust me when I say this is prime quality meat for the taking. Also I think I might be pregnant, you’ll probably be too. Hehehehe.” She giggled cutely making Nadia blush. Ina then leaned down towards her slender brown neck while keeping her body pressing up against her back squishing her tits into her skin. 

Ina’s puckered pouty lips met the crook of her neck sensually kissing it slowly as she trailed it up along face making Nadia croon. This caused the girl to close her eyes blissfully and moan in pleasure making her hips ride Lance’s waist with more intense motion. The slapping sounds filled the room once more ,this time with more intensity as Nadia gyrated her pelvis around in circles taking his thick meat for a ride.

“Nghhhh! Aaahhhh Rizavi….uggnhh!” Lance grunted in pleasure feeling the tightness of the girl’s pussy escalate while Ina started licking up her neck. The tomboy did it in such a raucous lewd way that made him even harder inside of the brown girl’s tight twat. 

Lance started bucking his pelvis upwards into her body over and over again fucking her while she fucked herself on him. The flesh-slapping noises filled up the room with even more ruckus going on, eventually Nadia was bouncing herself wildly on his waist with feet planted just outside of his. She practically slamming herself down onto him making his cock pushed through her cervix and into the walls of her womb creating a stomach bulge.

“Aaahhh! Ohhh yesss! Unngghh! I’m..I’m cumming soon! God I’m going to lose it!” She howled loudly while Ina continued squeezing her tits between her fingers. The freckled girl kept kissing her friend’s neck occasionally running her tongue along the surface and giving Lance a show to enjoy.

Grunting and feeling her insides coiling even tighter now Lance was beginning to feel his balls bloating with cum ready to send a thick deluge into Nadia’s tight pussy. The girl worked herself raw with impassioned fervor on top of his waist for another few minutes it hit them both making them scream into the air in climax. Nadia ground her pelvis tightly some more until her pussy quivered with climax leading to her tossing back her head and screaming to the high heavens in ecstasy.

“Uuuuaagghhh!~” She cried out with pleasure, her glasses spilled completely off of her face as her pussy squeezed tight on Lance’s length coaxing him into orgasm.

The boy grunted loudly behind closed teeth and plunged his pelvis upwards sheathing all fourteen inches of cock into her pussy just before cumming. His balls expanded, his shaft swelled, and thick splashes of semen erupted straight into Nadia’s womb filling it up to the brim in almost no time flat. The girls body shuddered intensely at the feeling of molten warmth flooded her insides like this, she wasn’t on any contraceptives nor was it a safe day for her. This told her she should be expecting to be carrying a baby in the future.

“Hhghh! Aaahh! Aaaaahhh ...!~ Ooohh ...yeah. That’s what I call a Paladin’s strength alright.~ Hehehe.”Nadia giggled mindlessly as she drifted into a slumbering state right after. 

She fell over to the side while Ina remained straddling Lance’s ankles wearing a curious smile on her face. Thick splotches of cum began oozing out of Nadia’s gaping pussy the moment Lance’s dick plopped out of it. There was no doubt now that she’d be pregnant with his baby like Colleen Holt likely was.

“So…..need help cleaning up?” Ina asked curiously gesturing to all the unconscious naked women around her oozing semen from their bodies. Lance could only nod and smile after sitting up.

“Sure would be appreciated, but I also need to make a quick stop first. There’s a certain sibling of mine part of me has been pining over for a long time and--”

“--Veronica, right? That’s what you were going to say?” Ina guessed and Lance blinked twice in stupor before nodding with a slightly embarrassed smile. “Great, because she’s a real treat and apparently quite a looker too. You want her? She’s up in the brig room of the base with Krolia interrogating that beastly woman Zethrid.” 

Lance’s grin widened and he pulled Ina into his hands, allowing for a deep impassioned kiss that made her melt as she swallowed up his tongue. They made out for a good few minutes with Ina hungrily sucking on Lance’s tongue in an erotic manner, when they broke off she was left breathless and looked at him with an eager smile despite knowing who he was going to go after.

“I'll clean up when they wake up, pretty sure ‘Keira’ is going to need some new clothes for her body now and I bet Allura will want to talk to you after you get your fix. Right now though, go and get that sister puss you’ve been craving.~” She purred and Lance nodded eagerly before bouncing to his feet and hastily putting his clothes back on as he left the laboratory behind him.

*******

Elsewhere in the beast….

  
  


Veronica, Lance’s sister, stood alone within the interrogation room wearing her usual Garrison uniform over her body. She stood watching through the glass wall in front of her at the sight of the Galran woman named Krolia talking humanely with the big burly female alien known as Zethrid. The latter had last attacked the Paladins aiming for her son in revenge-fueled spite after believing her friend Eezor had perished, but instead it turned out that the girl was alive and Zethrid surrendered to their authority. Now here she was talking with her fellow Galran woman about this and that with information regarding remaining forces as well as possible details leading to Lotor’s plans.

‘She sure is giving us everything, assuming none of it is false information.’ Veronica thought to herself keeping her arms crossed analyzing Zethrid and Krolia’s discussion until the sliding door to the brig opened up.

She didn't look behind her to see who it was since she was so engrossed in the conversation, but if she had she’d see her brother Lance walking up to her quietly with a predatory look on his face. The boy’s eyes drifted down her slender curvaceous frame checking out her body through the cumbersome Garrison clothing, he ahad always wanted to fuck his sister. Often had naughty thoughts and fantasies about doing so, now he had the chance and felt the glow of the now visible Altean marks on his body begin to ‘Dampen’ the room.

“Oooh, what's ...come over me? Why do I feel so…..horny? That’s weird, I’ev never--” She asked herself with a confused look in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks till she noticed her brother Lance out of the corner of her eye. She saw him unzip his pants and suddenly rush up behind her with a predatory smile on his face. “L-Lance?! What are you--oof!” 

Veronica yelled out before she was suddenly pressed against the surface of the glass wall making it shake a bit. This caught Krolia’s attention and made her pop an eyebrow in wonder as Veronica struggled against her brother’s grasp wondering just what was going through him at this moment. His hands were firmly pressed against her back with an unusual show of strength, her glasses were spilling off of her face leaving her a little blind and fearful of her beloved sibling right at this moment. Veronica also felt a tingle of excitement surged through her loins as the forcefulness he was showing. 

“Lance?! W-what is this?! S-stop!” She blurted out with a stark red blush on her face until she felt one of his hands roam down her body to the hem of her uniform pants. Veronica felt her heart chest tighten up as her brother then yanked it down her body exposing her creamy caramel buttcheeks to him with an aqua blue lace thong around her pelvis. She could feel her heart racing with both fear and excitement she then ran his fingers along her buttcheeks squeezing it gently before roughly grabbing a handful of her ass.

“Mmmmngh! Lance! S-stop...this is wrong!” She whimpered with a hard blush and bit down on her bottom lip as the boy then pulled down her thong entirely exposing her dark anus and her dripping pink sex. ‘N-no! Cut this out! You’re my brother!’ 

She screamed out in thoughts while turning her face to look over her right shoulder at him in shock and mortification. Lance seemed like a completely different person right now as he tugged down the hem of his Paladin pants showing his sister a thick massive meat stick she mistook for a third arm. The moisture in her throat dried up when realizing that her brother had such an enormous dick, what shocked her even more was the obvious look in his eyes that said what he was going to do with it now that it’s out. 

Veronica’s pussy moistened at the sight of it even though the woman herself feared that her brother was attempting to rape her. As much as she wanted to scream for help, she found herself feeling hypnotized by the sight of it and noticed a collection of strange alien runes appearing all over her brother’s body through his suit. 

“Don't worry, it’ll all make sense real soon, Veronica. You know, I’ve always wanted to do this, even before I found the orb in space. You were always so pretty, so sophisticated, and so put together. I just...I just had to have you!” Lance announced making Veronica blush even redder than a tomato at her brother’s love confession. 

As soon as she felt his words sink in her eyebrows lowered as the thrall of the mysterious Aura he was exuding began to take its toll on her body. Her willpower vanished, her shock and disgust was gone, all that was left was a newfound lust inside of her that craved the flesh of her sibling’s cock inside her pussy. Veronica pushed herself out with buttocks sticking back towards lance with a coy smile, she licked her lips and wriggled it left and right tempting him to take the plunge already. Lance grinned back and held both of his hands around her hips guiding his thick member over into the folds of her sex spreading them apart slowly.

“Gggghhhh aaaahhhh!~” She cried out in shock at the sheer size of it splitting her open like it were a third arm. Veronica raked her nails across the glass surface of the two-way mirror in front of her making Krolia and Zethrid both exchange looks of confusion and worry.

The former indeed felt something was amiss on the other end of that surface and worried for Veronica herself. Back on the other side the loudly moaning girl in glasses struggled to collect herself as she felt her brother’s thick cock pushing into her soft slick sex making a silent squelching sound fill up the air as she felt it push into her inch by inch. Her teeth clenched tightly and her eyes went wide in utter shock at his size filling her up, her innards were coiling around shi thick length as it burrowed slowly through her sex pushing into her womb. 

“Uuuugh!” She whimpered and pressed her face into the side of the glass leaving hot breath spots all over it. Her cheeks became redder and her body started shaking as she felt him sheathe his gargantuan length to the hilt inside of her sensitive quivering pussy. Veronica was positively breathing raggedly now with chest heaving and falling through her Garrison shirt out into the glass with face becoming redder and her body shaking against the glass surface of the window. 

The vibrations caught Krolia’s attention from the other side making both her and Zethrid look to each other in slight confusion and worry. Meanwhile Veronica felt her pussy swallow up and barely wrap around the thickness of her brother’s member as he sheathed roughly half of it inside her body. Her teeth clenched tightly and her eyes started rolling up in their sockets, the prime woman felt her pussy becoming sensitive as she felt Lance’s dick groove pleasurably along her silken inner walls. It was a sensation to which nothing else compared to, and she was loving it each passing second.

Then his pelvis started bucking into her backside making her crash into the wall gently over and over again thanks to his thrusting. Veronica felt all fourteen inches of thick incestuous meat pushing into her cervix over and over again without pauses. Her mouth remained open, her eyes started rolling upwards into their sockets as she felt Lance’s cock pushing into her womb desperate to seed her entire insides with his seed. She felt every inch of her pussy wring his length tightly as it sawed in and out of her nonstop, loud squelching sounds of sexual coitus filled up the room with his pace ever increasing. Lance was greatly enjoying the tight slick space of his sister’s pussy clinging around his cock, he speared all the way into her womb making her gutturally gurgled in arousal and stimulation, regardless of whether or not she liked it.

Soon enough he sensed the flow of the mysterious Aura flowing from the Orb and from his body into Veronica’s slender brown frame. The girl started mewling loudly in ecstasy and bliss feeling nothing but sensation as she began pushing her buttocks back into Lance’s waist joining the fun. Her gaping mouth curved upwards in a delirious smile until she turned to her side looking at the frenzied look of her brother pounding himself into her from behind constantly like a frenzied animal. Brother and sister together mated raw right there against the window of the interrogation room.

The glass shook constantly making Krolia walk over to the intercom to make contact with Veronica and ask her what’s going on. When the sound clicked all the Galran woman heard were moans of utter euphoria and blushed up a storm when figuring out what it could be.

“Oh, that's ...what's happening over there. But, who’s it with?” She asked herself until she and Zethrid both heard wailing noises coming from the other end with Veronica uttering the name of her special someone.

“Ohhhh! Lance! Aaaaaghhh! I'm ...I'm cumming! Oh God I’m cumming!~” Veronica wailed out from the other end just as she was flipped over to face Lance frontward and hang onto his shoulders allowing him to buck straight into her pelvis full-frontal style.

Seeing the masculine specimen of her Paladin brother up close made the older woman sizzle on the inside, she felt his member breaching her womb constantly making her walls expand. Lance held her close enough to allow for her legs to wrap tightly around his bucking waist keeping him pinning her into the wall. His buttocks moved in and out driving his slick member into her sex making her jolt each time she felt the head of his meat push into the back of her room. Their bodies started heaving faster with Veronica bouncing higher, her head was tilted back moaning loudly in blind ecstasy with tits jiggling in front her brother’s face tempting him to reach down and bite one into his mouth. 

“Aahh aah aah aah aah agghhh! Ohhhh I’m cumming!” She hollered out and clenched her legs tightly around the waist to keep him from going anywhere as he bucked into her pussy one last time before cumming. 

“Gggghhkk! Here it comes, sis! Uughh! I love you so much!~” Lance hollered out feeling his balls pulsate as she slammed all the way into Veronica’s womb feeling the dam break on his reserves! His shaft swelled up and his balls thickened as he sent thick ropes of potent incestuous sperm into his sister’s depths. 

Veronica tossed her head back and yelled euphorically in delight as she hugged her arms around her brother’s backside keeping her legs crossed behind his spasming butt. He bucked and ground into her pelvis over and over again feeling it all drain into her pussy likely creating an incestuous offspring in the process. The Altean marks all over his body lit up again irradiating Veronica’s body with Quintessence making her feel every pulsation of pleasure amplify entirely as she came with him for a solid minute. Their pelvises heaved and rolled against each other for about as long as she felt her womb become bloated with his sperm.

‘Uuggghhh! I’m pregnant ...! Ggaaahh! I’m going to have Lance’s baby! Ooooh hooo…..!’ She thought to herself feeling her mind leaving her body as she entered the realm of bliss-induced sleep. Her eyes drifted to a close with her mouth still hanging agape even after she passed out between him and the glass wall.

Lance’s scrotum continued pulsating and bloating nonstop for another whole minute leaving thick amounts of semen oozing from Veronica’s gaping quim after he pulled out. He gently laid his sister along the ground and looked to the glass window in front of him seeing both Zethrid and Keith’s mother Krolia before feeling a wide smile curve up on his face.

‘Well, I still have some in me and I’ve always wondered what it’d feel like going balls deep inside of someone like Zethrid. That fur and purple skin has to feel good on your skin, mmf!’ Lance said to himself noticing his erect was still hard and his body still surged with Altean energy.

He looked to his side to see the door to the interrogation room up leading into the small hallway path that connected to this very room he was in. He saw Krolia come out and make her way to this office as he set Veronica gently down onto the table naked. Turning his head back to the other entrance path to the interrogation room Lance quickly snuck into it in hopes of getting to the beefy Galran hybrid known as Zethrid. Something about beefy purple muscles on an alien woman just had him reeling with lust.

‘I’ll settle for her later, can’t have a daughter without her mom. Wonder what she’ll think of Keith’s transformation when she sees it, first things first though; Zethrid.’ He snuck into the hallway and arrived at the interrogation room the same time Krolia arrived at his room noticing a sexed-up unconscious Veronica wearing a goofy smile on her face as she rested on the table.

‘What in the universe’s name went on here? I mean, it’s obvious what happened, but here and so spontaneously…..who would--’ Krolia was interrupted from thought when she heard the sounds of wall-shaking vibrations causing her to turn her head and see a jaw-dropping sight that made her insides squirm in rising arousal.

…..

  
  


“Aaahh! Ugh! Nngghh! That’s it, human! Rail my ass like you mean it! Yess!” Zethrid cried out as she remained suspended in the arm by Lance’s surprising strong arms holding her in a Nelson. Her naked Galran body was on display for anyone that would be in the control room watching all of this.

Zethrid was completely naked as of right now, her muscular yet feminine limbs were sprawled in the air as she was being lifted up by the blue Paladin and fucked in a Nelson hold. Her purple arms and legs dangled about with her face screwing up in utter bliss as she felt her ass get railed hard by Lance’s meaty dick. It was like a third arm plunging in and out of her anus making her cheeks clap voraciously as she remained suspended in the air. Zethrid breasts had matched her body in proportion and while she had the figure of a female bodybuilder she was still nicely stacked with a pair of DDs. Now though, after being exposed to the strange Altean radiation Lance was emitting they grew from DD cup sizes to full-on H-cups making them as big as her head if not bigger. 

Krolia watched in utter surprise and confusion as Zethrid’s meaty tits jiggle voraciously in an up and down motion while Lance fucked her ass. Seeing that rod drive deep into the Galran woman’s buttocks made Krolia herself feel a sense of great attraction and arousal, but alas she still held onto her common sense and backed out of the room slowly.

“Ggghhhh! Yess! Fuck me! Ohhh yesss!” Zethrid howled with a euphoric expression on her face as Lance began pumping into her asshole even faster making her bounce. Her tits jiggled more and more in a hypnotic display of animalistic mating, Krolia honestly wanted to be a part of it but soon found herself leaving the area entirely out of panic.

She ran along the hallways leading from the interrogation center and rushed in hopes of finding someone, anyone, to report this to so that something will be done. Yet, all the while she was slowing her pace after feeling the gentle effect of the radiation of Altean energy flow through her system.

‘What am I doing? I….I feel like I’m supposed to find the Paladins, the remaining ones, and tell them of this. Obviously something is going one right now that isn't supposed to happen, but I can’t stop myself from slowing myself down and looking back at that door.’ Krolia thought to herself looking back once again feeling the temptation gnaw at her insides along with the ever-growing desire of carnal lust flowing into her system.

Just then she felt a force hit her from behind pinning her to the ground during her distracted moment.

“Nngh! H-hey! What ...gives? Keith? Is that you?!” Krolia asked looking up at what she thought was her son, not resembled a reverse-gendered version of him that could easily be mistaken for a demure feminine twin sister. 

Keira, was wearing her Blade of Marmora outfit again and had pinned Krolia down with a foot pressing on her back with hands holding her arms up in submission. She had a strange glowing look in her eyes until she started smiling seductively at her before beginning her face up close.

“Yes it is, Mom. And actually it’s ‘Keira’ now, thanks to Lance. Whatever’s going on in there right now, you’ll join him just like Allura, Misses Holt, Ina, Rizavi, and myself had just done. Trust me, it’ll be heaven for your body.” Keira said darkly licking her lips as she pressed herself firmly into her mother’s backside with a knee grinding against her lumbar region.

‘K-Keith!? What’s happened to him? Why does he….why am I...wanting it now? Ooohh, I can’t help it! I need that feeling too! Whatever he’s doing to Zethrid I need to be involved in it!’ Krolia submitted feeling the glow permeate her eyes as she felt the Altean hold on her body,namely her sexual organs, take affect making her quiver as she mewled with longing right next to her daughter’s face. 

Keira saw the effect happen and knew she was going to be one of the family members now, possibly expecting a brother or sister once Lance gets through with her. Just then the sliding doors to the Interrogation room opened up revealing a relaxed smug-faced Lance walking out with Zethrid by his side clutching his right hand into her left like a pair of newly-formed lovers. 

“Oh, you caught her,Keira? Awesome, I was kinda worried she’d be telling everybody around her making a panic, but glad you were here to take care of that.” Lance commented brightly making Keira blushed as they walked closer . He saw the hypnotized look on Krolia’s usually hardened face and grinned before crouching down onto his knees and signaling Keira to get off of her.

He reached down towards the mother of the Red Paladin and held her face gently into his hands, Krolia looked to be in a trance of sorts as she stared into his eyes and leaned in ready to accept him with a kiss. Lance smiled proudly and dipped his head down pressing his lips against her own purple ones making the older woman mewl as she slung her arms around his neck pulling him in closely while their tongues made out.

“Mmmmhmm! Oooooo!...I’ve needed this.” Krolia breathed out between wet hungry kisses while Zethrid and Keira watched with smiles of approval. Keira was honestly getting turned on by seeing her mother make out with the father of her baby and honestly felt riled enough to want to jump in for a second round.

Lance slurped hungrily on Krolia’s lips for a bit before pulling himself off leaving her dazed face to stare at him with obvious want and hunger.

“Well, ladies, what say we take this to another room and really commemorate things between us?” Lance suggested fully embracing his new role as an Altean Harem Master and Breeder. All three women nodded their heads eagerly and pulled both him and Krolia up to their feet as they all huddled around their new Sugar Daddy ready and willing to engage in another heated round of sex.

Zethrid’s ass-fucking felt too brief in her opinion, but she did want the full experience of being creampied in her pussy now that Lance was no longer worried about Krolia. They all clutched his hands and stood by his side like trophy wives ready to ‘celebrate’ back in his room.

  
  


To be continued….

  
  


This has been for Pitt. Thanks for reading.


End file.
